This invention relates generally to storage devices and more particularly to a storage container that can be installed on a spare tire and locked to secure its contents against unauthorized access and to lock the spare tire itself.
Various types of recreational vehicles, vans, and topless or cloth topped vehicles such as JEEP vehicles commonly have spare tires which are mounted on the exterior of the vehicle. Exterior mounting of the spare tire increases the available interior space which is usually at a premium. Nevertheless, there is often a lack of adequate storage space for carrying of camping gear, tools and other objects. The same is true for deck-mounted spares in "hatchback" automobiles, trunk-mounted spares in sedans, and inside spares in vans and utility vehicles.
One known device that attaches to an exterior spare tire is essentially an oversized tire cover which covers the spare tire and has enough additional room to provide a storage compartment for carrying various articles. This type of device is lacking somewhat in security in that the storage compartment can be opened simply by manipulating a zipper or similar fastener. Also, the oversized tire cover is so large that it adds undue bulk to the spare tire area on the rear of the vehicle, and its size also adds to the difficulty involved in applying it to and removing it from the tire.
The present invention is directed to an improved storage device which is mounted on the exterior spare tire of a vehicle and which may be locked to secure its contents and to secure the spare tire itself. In accordance with the invention, a hollow container is bolted in place within the rim of the spare tire by the same nuts and bolts that are used to mount the spare tire on the vehicle. The container provides a storage compartment that may be closed by a cover and locked by a key operated cylinder lock. To remove the cover and gain access to the storage compartment and its contents, it is necessary to open the lock with the correct key.
The storage unit does not project significantly beyond the spare tire and efficiently utilizes the space within the rim of the spare tire. Consequently, undue bulk is not presented and the storage unit has an attractive appearance. At the same time, a flexible tire cover can be used to cover the tire and the storage device. The tire cover can be locked on the tire by the cylinder lock in combination with a large washer or the like applied to the outside surface of the tire cover. A reflector can be mounted on the outside of the tire cover to additionally fasten the tire cover to the storage unit. For economy and simplicity, it is preferred that the storage unit be mounted by the same fasteners that are used to secure the spare tire to its mounting bracket, although other mounting arrangements can be employed.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a storage device which can be conveniently mounted to a spare tire. Preferably, the storage container is mounted within the rim of the spare tire to take advantage of the otherwise wasted space within the rim.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage device which can be locked in the closed position to secure its contents against unauthorized access.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a storage device having adequate capacity to carry towing straps, tool kits, jumper cables and similar items.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a storage device of the character described which also serves to lock the spare tire and wheel assembly in place.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage device of the character described which is constructed to accommodate a flexible tire cover and to lock the tire cover in place covering the spare tire.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a storage device that is useful with spare tires having various sizes and styles.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a storage device of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a storage device of the character described which protects the spare wheel from the effects of weather, road grime and the like and which adds a refector to the rear of the vehicle for improved visibility of a rear-mounted spare tire.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.